


Don't be long! or: ¡No demores!

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu gets a call. Chekov only hears half the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be long! or: ¡No demores!

_****_

Pavel paced the room while Hikaru spoke over the comm. He had the earpiece in, so Pavel could only hear one side of the conversation and this made him nervous. He was, in fact, more nervous and excited about this call than he'd been that first day on the Enterprise. "Yes." Hikaru nodded. _Yes what?!_ "Okay, great." There was a pause and that bright grin of his spread across his face. "Wonderful! We'll meet you tomorrow, then? Yes. We've already received permission from the captain. Thank you! Thank you so much! This means everything to us." He took the earpiece out and closed the channel.

"Well?!"

Pavel bounced on the balls of his feet and Hikaru grabbed him, laughed, and kissed him more passionately and lovingly than he'd ever been kissed in his life.  Pavel looked into those deep brown eyes as his dearest love beamed, eyes glistening with tears of joy, "It's a girl!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> demorar means "to delay" or "to be late" in Spanish. Demora is also a Spanish nautical term that means "bearing."


End file.
